Children of the Elements Book 1
by Edward Rapheal Thorstein
Summary: Takes place 300 years after Aang dies. It is a story of vengence, of a teenage boy and the death of his family and his people. He searches relentlessly through the Earth Nation to hunt down and destroy all Fire Nation troops.
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the Elements**

Chapter 1

City on Fire

After a hail of flaming arrows spilled over the city I knew my people would not survive this conflict with the fire nation. My name is Zack I am 18 years old and I live in a large city called Eqotoa. A major city of the earth nation Eqotoa is a port city full of trade and commerce. Bustling with life and activity Eqotoa is a peaceful place that I call home and now my home was under attack and I would not just sit there while my people were killed and slaughtered by the soldiers of the Fire Nation. My family was evactuating the city, taking with them what they could carry and what they needed leaving for the nearby village of Grunde.

As I ran through the burning streets carrying only my long sword the city burned a beautiful orange like the sun setting on a summer day. What few warriors still alive fought against the invading murderers of the Fire Nation their final attempts would be honored greatly once this was all over. The earth benders that guarded the mayor were making their ways through the streets guarding the mayor with their lives even though he would sacrifice all of them to escape with his life from this onslaught. As soon as I reached the main street I saw the horrors that this war brought to the world I gasped as I saw fire nation warriors murdering innocent women, children, and animals. A rage grew in my soul one that I would never forget and with a rush of fury I charged at the horde of fire nation warriors and held my sword out preparing to kill every one of them for destroying the innocent people of my city.

One of them saw my charge and kicked his left leg into the air causing a blast of fire to fly at me. "Fire benders!" I thought in my mind, but I wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack and the rush of fire hit me burning my skin, but not enough to end my rage. I continued the charge and I yelled "MURDERERS!" as I pierced my blade into the armor of one of the warriors killing him instantly and causing his dead lifeless corpse to fall to the ground. "Oh this one will be fun to kill" said the warrior who kicked the fire at me. I drew my sword from the body of the dead warrior and held it up preparing to engage with all of them and I let out a breath of anger.

Three warriors surrounded me, all were fire benders, and all of them were prepared to kill me as I stood there with my blood stained sword help up high. The first one came at me with a very swift kick that looked like a blur, I reacted too slowly and the kicked landed on my face burning my cheek with fire and pushing me back a few inches. I grasped the sword tighter and slashed as quickly and as hard as I could, but my efforts were useless as the warrior who kicked me grabbed the blade and pulled the sword from me. "Pitiful" he said "your the best this city has to offer?" he continued as he threw my sword into the distance landing next to a dead villager. The warrior behind me kicked fire at me causing me to collapse in pain with searing burns all over my back.

All three of the warriors gathered around me and I blacked out hearing a voice in the distance saying "Report back to the ship this battle is won." I found myself in a dark place that felt cold and lifeless, but inviting in an odd sense. Where I was I did not know, but what I was certain of was the fall of Eqotoa and the death of my people. I heard voices, faint whispers in the dark saying things such as "Death is only the beginning." and "Your death was not in vain." Then I opened my eyes seeing a long, dark, damp corridor of old rusted metal and pools of water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death was only the beginning...

I was lying on the ground feeling no pain only the stone cold ground and my clothes on my skin. I sat up checking my arms and back for burns, but was astounded to find no burns what so ever not a single cut or bruise. "I could have sworn I was hit three times" I thought in my mind, but apparently I had healed very quickly. As I stood up I heard a cracking sound and saw the ground beneath me splinter and crack apart I tried to run, but the ground beneath me fell to pieces and began to fall into nothingness. Darkness everywhere I was falling with no sound passing through my ears, with no smell in the air, nothing but darkness only cold lifeless darkness.

I started to fall faster and faster feeling the air fly past me and I knew I would probaly die if I hit the ground falling at this speed. Then I saw a faint glimmer of light above me and noticed that I was falling upwards as the light got bigger and bigger. I kept falling faster and faster all of this surging through my eyes at very high speeds. I didn't even know if I was awake or dreaming or if I was alive or dead, but I was about to find out as I fell into the light and woke up feeling burnt and cold. I saw the sky above me and as I sat up I felt great burning pain on my cheek and back and the first sight I was able to see was the burnt down ravaged city that once was Eqotoa.

"Nooooooooooo!" I screamed into the air feeling hatred for the Fire Nation and all of its inhabitants. I stood up and struggled to stay up looking around for any signs of people, but saw nothing except for charred buildings and flaming ruin. I tried to surpress my anger and I did keeping it deep inside as a smoldering flame of rage. I searched around the charred ruins for hours, but found nothing and no one. I did find several weapons left still covered with the blood of dead fire nation soldiers. After gathering several weapons I found 3 swords that met my requirementsand slid them under my belt tightening it so they wouldn't fall. After some more searching I found an empty leather bag and filled it with fruit and some refilled bottles of water which I knew I would need if I were going to fight firebenders.

"Alright that should do it" I said as I secured the bag on my back then looked around for any sign of the Fire Nation Soldiers. Outside the front gates I found the tracks of the fire nation still there from the retreat of their victory. I streched my legs and muscles knowing it would be a long trip before I could get my revenge then I ran as fast as I could following every step of the tracks my anger adding to my speed and strength.

I ran through the empty countryside as fast as I could despite all the equipment I was carrying to find a blackened landscape, empty villages, and many dead bodies laying everywhere. I paused and took a moment to let all this sink in, then I grew extremely angry and full of rage. Some small huts were still on fire still burning was their straw roofs. I got to my senses and continued to run past the burning village still hot on the trail of the fire nation, still vengeful and full of anger. As I passed the mounds of Tados Moria¹ I noticed an odd screeching sound almost calling for me in a direction of the mounds, I turned and saw nothing then continued to run, but the screeching got louder so I decided to investigate.

mounds of Tados Moria¹ Tados Moria was the last known Avatar who discovered the secrets of the ancient ones and stopped the chain of the Avatar. The mounds of Tados Moria were the resting place of his ancient body where it is believed that in the new age a great power will be unlocked there that Tados Moria hid away from the whole world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Necklace of Fire

As I searched around the mounds of Tados Moria the screeching sound got louder and louder until it became deafening once I reached a particular mound. I came closer to the mound and with my hands tore away at the earth until out of it came an odd necklace with very jagged beads and a shiny ruby like pendant which had an odd smybol¹ carved into it. I looked over the necklace more then I felt the burn on my cheek start to get searing hot like I was kicked a second time, but the attacker left his foot on my face. The pain became intense and I knelt down finding it hard to even stay still. I took a bottle of water from my bag and opened it pouring water into my hand and then quickly placing my wet hand against my face.

This eased the pain for a short time then my cheek got even hotter and hotter making it hard for me to focus the heat was so intense. The pain got worse and worse until I finally fell over and became unconcious and when I awoke several hours later the heat was gone and my cheek felt like normal except for a scar I could feel with my fingers. The shape of the scar was that of the odd symbol¹ carved into the pendant of the necklace. I sat up and still had the necklace clenched in my hand so I put it around my neck and secured the tabs and a rush of knowledge and skill came to my mind that was full of information that I couldn't dream of. I now knew the history of Fire Bending and posessed all of its most powerful techniques and skills within my mind this seemed ironic to me because the murderers I was after were fire benders.

The history of fire bending goes back as far as all bending, it started with the Ancients who lived near the center of the earth. Fire bending was a powerful bending skill because in order to fire bend you do not need any certain element around you like you do with Water, Air, and Earth bending. I noticed the power in me grow and I knew I could use these new powerful skills to get revenge on the Fire Benders that destroyed my beloved home of Eqotoa. I quickly sprang up into action and felt the heat and ferousity of fire burn inside me so I ran as fast as I could and went even faster then before nearly flying across the landscape following the same tracks I had been. I ran and ran and ran until I could run no more and took a break to catch my breath then I heard the screams of children and the sounds of battle, but most importantly the sounds of fire bending.

I felt the rage grow inside me and I traced the source of the sounds finding the neighboring city of Loaka ablaze and the cries of suffering filled the air. I knew what I must do I must save these people from the same fate of Eqotoa so I jumped as high as I could and as I came down apon the gates of Loaka I felt no pain and became completley engulfed in flames. I crashed down upon the gate cracking the solid stone of it in half and I knew that the best way to stop these fire benders would be to be invisible and take a toll on their mental abilities. I took in a large breath in my mouth and out my nostrals came a smokescreen of steam which poured into the city streets. I heard several soldiers say "What was that?" and with the new found agility I had come upon, I stood up and drew two of my three swords and with a ferocity from the deepest part of my soul I charged through the smoke screen yelling.

As I came through the smoke I saw several Earth Nation soldiers rush at me with swords and spears aimed at me and once they were in my line of sight I said "I am Zack son of Ethos last of the city of Eqotoa. I come in peace towards you men my only quarrel is with the Fire Benders" They looked at me in disbelief and ran with ever lasting speed towards me. "Fools" I said under my breath and jumped away.

odd smybol¹ The odd symbol Zack spoke of was the symbol of Fire in the ancient languages.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The Battle for Loaka_

_Now I was what I hated most a fire bender and had no ally just my own abilities and skills and my two swords with which I would use to get vengance. The Earth Nation soldiers had stopped in their tracks while I was flying in the air atleast momentarily until I landed on a roof the smoke screen I created had gone away by now. I quickly sprang up and ran off the roof to the streets below where I found fire benders pillaging homes and killing innocent people. I jumped off the roof and came down on a fire bender with my left sword stabbing it into his helmet. The others looked at me and their commander said "Get him". _

_Three fire benders took their stances and shot fireballs at me, I smirked "Pathetic" I let the fireballs hit my chest and feeling no pain I held out my hands and let out a barrage of flames which completley melted the three fire benders' armor. Their dead corpses still in the melted armor fell to the ground lifeless and still smoking from the intense heat. "So you're a fire bender eh?" said the commander as he looked at me with a smile across his face. I replied with a simple "Yes" then sheathed my swords and he came towards me peacefully and said "Well if you are truly a fire bender then join our ranks and help us defeat this pitiful town of the Earth Nation" I became very angry, but didn't show it at all and held out my hand and with a blast of fire his skin was completley melted leaving only his smoking armor and blackened skelton which soon collapsed to the ground. _

"_No deal" I said to his remains then ran down the street at alarming speed using my mastery of fire bending to pull all the fire with me. I ran through the streets of Loaka with a pillar of fire at my rear turning every fire nation soldier into a pile of smoking melted armor on the ground. Once I made it to the doors of the castle in the center of the city I took my stance and with a hard blow cracked the solid stone doors in half. I could tell the castle was already taken by the fire benders due to the Fire Nation flag flying over it. Almost as soon as I had cracked the doors open Fire benders ran through the halls towards the front door hoping to stop me, but I quickly focused and with an exhale a breath of flames shot into the castle each flame in the shape of a dragon._

_By the time the assualt of flames was over every fire bender in the castle was dead and all of the dragon flames had escaped the castle through the top most windows all meeting in the center of sky above the castle and exploding causing the fire nation flag to burn. Throughout the city people were cheering as the invading force of the fire nation was now gone. I stood up and from behind me voices sounded "You there! Fire bender stay where you are!" as I turned around speartips and swords were all pointed at me as Earth Nation soldiers surrounded me. I gulped a bit as they disarmed me and bound my wrists and feet "Please I mean you no harm. I drove out the fire nation soldiers! I am Zack the last of Eqotoa! You must believe me! I-" I was cut off as they wrapped a cloth around my mouth._

"_Silence you are a fire bender that I am sure of!" spoke the captain of the guard to me. I tried to struggle and get out of my chains, but failed apparently my powers were not working."Wait a minute!" I thought "The necklace!" I had noticed the necklace I found earlier was gone from my neck. They took me through many long corridors which became confusing until they brought me to a room filled with gold and jewels and in the center of this room sat a king surrounded by guards. "Who is this?" the king spoke to the captain of the guard. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unjust Imprisonment

The captain looked to me then to the king and said something, but I was beginning to feel drowsy and fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. Several days later I awoke in a dank smelly jail cell, my arms and legs still bound by chains. A bowl filled with scummy looking water was slid under the door. "What is this supposed to be?" "Dinner." Replied a voice from behind the door with a laugh following it.

I kicked the bowl to the wall and watched its contents drain into the floor. "Dammit! This isn't right! I saved you and your people! I killed all those Fire Nation soldiers! DAMN YOU! I SHOULD BE AWARDED NOT ARRESTED! I SHOULD GET MEDALS NOT SHACKLES! DAMMIT! I-" the door opened "HEY SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a soldier. The soldier kicked me hard and I blacked out.

Several days later I awoke still in my dank, dark chamber which smelled even worse than when I blacked out. Days passed, then months, and eventually the door opened. "Time for your trial you Fire Nation dog!" The guard lifted me to my feet and pulled me behind him down a dark corridor filled with dark jail cells which contained many prisoners. The guard took me out of the dungeon and into the main area of the castle from there he guided me through more corridors and into a room filled with gold and jewels and with an old man sitting on the Throne in the center of the room.

"So this is the so called 'Hero' that decimated the Fire Nation's Soldiers with Fire Bending?" I looked up at the old man who was supposedley the King. "Well? Don't you have any worlds in your defense?" "I do have words to say, but they would be most insulting in your presence." "Well this is your last chance to speak your case before we decide wheter or not you shall be executed." "My story is a long and complicated one…" "Hmmm tell me your story and I shall listen." And so I told the King my story, of the destruction of Eqotoa, of my vision, of the necklace of Fire, and of how I killed all of those Fire Benders as they killed my people.

After my story was finished the King was stroking his light grey beard and deep in though. "So you see your majesty I am no enemy to the Earth Nation, and I used Fire Bending to avenge the many lives taken in the destruction of Eqotoa." "Well you didn't kill any of our citizens with your fire bending and you cleansed this city of the Fire Nation. I shall pardon you and you shall go free and be awarded for your heroism." "Please your highness I wish just to have my necklace back and continue to pursue the Fire Nation soldiers invading our nation." The king smiled at me and nodded.

Within a few minutes the shackles were removed from my wrists and legs and my necklace returned. "We cannot let you leave without some form of payment for your help. So we shall provide you with supplies for your journey." "Thank you so very much your Majesty." After a good nights sleep in the castle and a fresh bath by the next morning I was ready to go. The king provided me with supplies such as fresh food and water, clean clothes, and some Earth Nation armor and weapons. I left the gates of Loaka with a full stomach and quest in front of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another like myself

After a three day hike from Loaka I arrived in the large port city of Oganowa, which was busy with people running through the streets and going about their daily activities. I arrived at the gate of Oganowa and the guards stopped me. "Halt. State your name, where you hail from, and your business in the city of Oganowa."

"I am Zack. I am the last of Eqotoa. My business is my own." The guards looked me over a second time and saw I was wearing Earth Nation armor and had a sword at my side. "Hmmm Last of Eqotoa eh? Eqotoa was destroyed 5 days ago by Fire Nation Soldiers and it was said that not a soul survived. So what proof do you have that you hail from Eqotoa?" I thought for a moment and came up with nothing. I had no proof. Nothing. "Well…I uhh…ummm I have no proof to be honest, but I wish to enter your city nonetheless." The guards nodded and probaly assumed I was harmless so they opened the gates and let me through. As I walked through the gates I saw the busy streets of Oganowa, children playing, merchants selling, theives stealing, and various guards were patrolling. "Hmmm I might be of use to this city if the Mayor will accept my offer." I thought to myself. "Hey! THEIF! THEIF!" I turned and saw a man of my age running from a shouting merchant. The man had light brownish hair and an odd mark¹ on his right cheek.

I decided I should intervene so I put on the necklace and felt the same burning on my cheek as I did before and the knowledge exploded into my mind and I felt like I was on fire. "Stop!" I yelled to the thief. I saw many of the guards surrounding him with spears and I noticed he stood completley still as if about to pay for what he did. "I am Joshua. I was born of the sea and have been on my own here since I was 8. I now have amazing powers of Water Bending and shall use them to defend myself if I need to." The guards looked perplexed as did I and I noticed a necklace around his neck similar to mine except the stone was blue and the mark was different.

He closed his eyes and focused until the ground started to crack open and water began to spray all the guards away from him. "So he is like me with powers that aren't natural.." I said quietly under my breath. I jumped high into the air and came down next to him with flames surrounding me. "Hello there Joshua was it?" He looked at me and saw the necklace around my neck and his eyes widened. "Your like me… you got Fire Bending powers from that necklace?" I nodded. "Yes I did and I am on a quest to rid this nation of the invading Fire Nation would you care to join me?" I noticed the guards all starting to get back up. "It might be wise to take this meeting somehwere else." He said to me. I nodded in agreement and jumped into the air landing on a nearby rooftop and Joshua wasn't far behind.

"So you want me to come with you and help you against the Fire Nation?" "Yeah that's the basic idea. It's alright if you refuse, but since you are like myself it would be best for both of us to use our amazing powers to help instead of hurt." He sat down on the rooftop and looked out at the sun setting over the sea. "I've lived in this city since I washed up here when I was 8 and I found this necklace just a few weeks ago and since then I've been able to defend myself on these harsh streets." "I was born in the large city of Eqotoa and lived there until the Fire Nation attacked just 5 days ago. Everyone I knew and loved is dead…my way of life has become one of vengance. It's ironic really this necklace called out to me in the mounds of Tados Moria." He sighed and looked to me. "I will join you and help you stop the Fire Nation provided you help me find my origins." I smirked. "I thought you were of the sea?" "I am not sure where I am of all I know is that I was on a ship when a hurricane hit it and I washed up here." "Alright I'll help you Joshua and together we'll-" I felt the mark on my cheek begin to burn extremely bad and I fell to my knees and I saw Joshua's scar glow brightly and he looked as if he was shivering.

odd mark¹ The odd mark Zack spoke of was the symbol of Water in the ancient languages.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Wind Dementor

I awoke on the same rooftop and saw the dark sky and Joshua laying beside me unconcious. I felt a cold wind blowing over me and saw that there was a strong wind blowing over the whole city. Then I noticed a dark figure walking towards the gates and the two guards stopping him. I saw him laugh and flick his gloved hand causing the two guards to blow away and the solid metal gates to brake open. My eyes widened as I shook Joshua awake.

"Joshua! Look he's Air Bending!" Joshua sat up and saw the dark figure walk into the city and many guards and warriors trying to stop him, but the man easily blew all the guards away with his superior Air Bending skills. I knew something had to be done so I stood up and got in the position to jump very far off the rooftop. "What are you doing?" Joshua asked me. "I'm gonna stop him. You should help too he's gonna destroy the people in this town. I got a plan just go wait by the shore and prepare to use some powerful Water Bending and I'll lead him there." Joshua nodded and jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the harbor.

I leaped off the rooftop with a lot of force and surrounded my body with fire as I came down on the dark hooded figure with a flaming fist. I caught him by surprise, but he summoned a powerful gust of wind to block it and I flew back into the ground. "Surrender before I have to destroy you you dirty Fire Bender." I smirked as I stood up and got into stance to jump away quickly. "Hahahah you seem powerful and I think you'd be a fair match for me Air Bender." I held out my hands and a ball of fire began to swirl in them and I blasted fire so hot at him that when he deflected it it melted the ground partly. He jumped into the air and drew a sword and began to swirl like a tornado and spun down at me with the sword slashing at me. I held out my hands and made the sword melt into liquid metal and he dropped the handle before he was burnt.

I jumped at him and heated the air around me so I could partly fly and began to fight with him in the air moving in the direction of the harbor. We occasionally landed on a roof top and completely destroyed the building then jumped off and continued to battle in the air until we were close enough to the harbor and both rather tired. When I touched down on the beach the sand under my feet turned to glass and quickly broke. The Air Bender landed infront of me and was breathing heavily. "What a challenge you are Fire Bender. It will be a shame for you to fall after putting up such a good fight."

I smirked and prepared to jump away very quickly then yelled "Joshua now!" and the Air Bender looked confused. Joshua created a giant wave that rose very high and before it crashed down I jumped as high as I could off the beach. The wave came down on the Air Bender and pulled him back out to sea where Joshua had complete control of the situation. Joshua captured the Air Bender in an orb of water and trapped him inside. The Air Bender was trying to pull air into the ball so he could escape, but failed to do so. Joshua used all his might and threw the orb as far and as deep as he could into the sea. "A job well done Joshua." "Thanks Zack I'd say our work here is done now." I nodded in agreement and landed on the beach where Joshua was.

After a good nights rest in the local inn and a feast of a breakfast we set off from Oganowa to continue on our journey. "What a beautiful morning wouldn't you agree Zack?" I said nothing my mind was deep in thought about our bending powers and the necklaces. "Zack?" "What..Oh! Yeah sure it's a great morning." He looked at me with concerned eyes. "What's the matter?"

I looked up at him and said "I just can't stop thinking about our powers from these necklaces. I mean if you and I have complete mastery of Water and Fire Bending don't you think there might be some other people out there with the same type of necklaces and powers over Air and Earth Bending?" Joshua took a few moments to comprehend that possibility and replied "Well if there are others like us then they might join us and together we can change the world for the better."

This never occurred to me. We have powers that not even the Avatar would have possessed. We're basically all powerful beings now and we could take over the world with ease if we wanted to. I sighed. "Well that does seem possible. We are basically some of the strongest benders in existence right now just because of these necklaces." Joshua nodded and was silent after that. We both walked down the long winding road towards the Earth Nation Capital visiting villages and helping where we could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Road to the Earth Nation Capital

After about 2 weeks of walking we were both very tired and low on food. "Owwww my arms are killing me. Zack can't we rest now? We've been walking all day and I can't go on." I gave in I was feeling quite tired as well so we set up camp. I made a fire and Joshua got some water from a nearby stream for drinking and cooking with. "What food do we have left?" "Just some stale bread, a bottle of sage, a few small tangerines, and a bit of cinnamon."

Joshua sat and thought for a moment until he came up with an idea. "We can make some stew." "With tangerines? Come on that's pushing it." I heard my stomach rumble and then said "Alright fine just make it quick I'm hungry." Joshua did make it quick he started by putting in the bread which got soggy, then he added in some sage, the tangerines came in next after they were skinned, finally Joshua sprinkled some cinnamon into the stew and stirred it for a few seconds and it was done.

"Yumm this is good Zack try some." I did the next best thing I got some of the wooden bowls we had left and served up the stew which smelled delectible. After a spoonful of the stew I nerely threw up and dropped the bowl. "You said it was good!" "It is good." I looked at him in disbelief "It tastes like an oxen dumped in it!" He laughed at this. "It tastes good to me." "Fine then you eat it! I'm gonna go look for a rabbit or something."

I left the campsite and rummaged through the forest for anything that could make a good meal. I found and killed 2 rabbits then found some good tasting berries. After a while of searching I grew tired and hurried back to camp with my soon to be meal. When I got back to camp I found Joshua on the ground with the mark on his left cheek glowing brightly and him shivering as if he was in freezing water. "Joshua! What happened?" I touched him and felt my whole body become extremely hot and I collapsed to the ground.

I layed their in intense pain and when I looked into some water that spilled to the ground I saw the mark on my cheek glowing a bright red. I continued to lay there in pain until I blacked out and saw some sort of vision of a man in all dark clothing and a hood discovering a small necklace in a cave and when he put the necklace on I felt me cheek burn more than it did before and saw a mark¹ appear on his cheek. After I saw the mark glow under his shadowy hood the vision faded and I awoke hearing Joshua's voice.

"Zack! Zack! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw a ravine below me and it occurred to me that both of us were on wooden poles on the edge of a ravine. "Joshua! What the hell happenend?" "After we blacked out some thieves took us captive and left us here to rot! They even took our necklaces!" My eyes widened in horror. "We've got to try to break free from these poles." "I already tried the ropes are too tight and if we struggle too much then we'll fall in the ravine below."

I sighed. "Well I guess we're on our own now. No more magical bending powers to bail us out this time." "Things look pretty bad right now, and all we can do is pray and hope that someone comes along and helps us." After a few more minutes of thought and reflection I asked Joshua about the vision I had. "Did you have a vision when you blacked out?" "No did you?" "Yes I did it was of a man in all black clothing and a hood. He found a necklace like ours except the mark was different and the stone was opposite."

"And did he put it on?" "Yes he did and a mark glowed from under his hood that made my mark burn more than before." "So you think he's like us? With magical bending powers?" "I don't know. He probaly is, but I got a bad vibe from him. Like he was gonna use his powers for evil ya know." That was the last thing we spoke of that day. We were both very tired from trying to break free and failing, plus the heat was pretty bad with the sun beating down on us.

We must have been on those poles for atleast 3 days before we tried to break free again. Joshua got the idea of using what energy he had left to edge himself up the top of the pole and pull his ropes over the top so he could jump off, but they were too tight to edge up the pole. "Joshua I would rather fall to my death than die like this so lets try to get these poles to fall into the ravine." Joshua tried as hard as he could to shake his pole and I tried too, but niether of them budged.

mark¹ the mark Zack spoke of was the ancient's symbol of Earth shown above.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rescued by a stranger

It must have been atleast 3 more days before we were rescued by a young boy who was with his father after a hunting trip. "Thank you so much mister we owe you our lives." "Please don't mention it we'll help you get back on your feet." Said the father who's named John. After we made it back to their home we were welcomed by John's wife Audry. We were given our own sleeping quarters and during dinner we told them our story from beginning to end.

"Well…that's quite a story Zack. I'm not sure if it's true though I mean those necklaces you speak of were stolen? So what proof do you have that they gave you powers?" "Yes they were stolen. The proof is a little harder to come by though. I used my powers numerous times, but the most noteable was how I freed the city of Loaka from the grip of Fire Nation troops." Joshua was too busy eating his fifth helping to join into the conversation. "Mmmmmmmmm this is good Ms. Audry best rice I've had in weeks."

We all laughed at this, but something made me worry about the necklaces being stolen. So many questions were flying through my mind that night. "Did the necklaces only work for us? And if so would we ever get them back? What if they worked for anyone who wore them? Would the theives put them on and use the powers to destroy?" I couldn't help but think of everything that could be happening right at this moment that are tied to those necklaces, but I fell asleep anyways.

The next morning John took Joshua and I to the Earth Nation Capital and we searched the merchants district all afternoon looking for the necklaces, but we found nothing. Then later that day after John headed home and when Joshua and I were looking for an inn, we heard a loud argument in the local blacksmith so we looked into it. "Please I beg of you don't burn down my shop!" pleaded the black smith. "Then do what I asked!" Joshua's eyes widened when he heard this voice and he turned to me.

"Zack that's one of the thieves!" he whispered to me. I grew very angry and rushed into the blacksmiths shop. "Leave him alone you thief!" The man turned to me and I froze. He had a mark on both cheeks one of Fire and the other of Water. Then I saw both of the necklaces stones joined together hanging from his neck. "Who you callin' a thief punk?" I fell backwards. "I uhh uhh I'm sorry for bothering you sir.." I tried to turn around and run, but he grabbed my shirt by the collar and held me there.

"Zack!" yelled Joshua as he ran into the shop. "Put him down you bastard!" Then Joshua froze in place when he saw the marks and the necklaces stones joined as one. "You want a piece of me kid?" "Listen I don't want any trouble so just let the boys go and I'll make you the coins you want." Said the blacksmith. The theif turned to him and dropped me. "Alright. All I need is to get some metal and you just gotta work it when I melt it down."

The theif looked to us. "Scram!" We both nodded and ran outside the shop and hid in a nearby alleyway. "How the hell did he join the stones!" "Calm down Zack." "Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down! He stole our necklaces and joined them together! He's stronger than both of us put together!" Joshua sighed and we both thought for a moment until I came up with an idea.

"We can trick him! We'll earn his trust and when he's not looking we'll cut the necklaces off his neck and take them back." "I don't know Zack that sounds like it'll take a long time. Plus we don't even know if he'll be stronger the longer he has his powers." I never thought about that. "Well…we could convince him that he's strong enough to take over the whole capital and become King of the Earth Nation and then take the necklaces when his guard is down." Joshua agreed with me and we went back to the blacksmiths shop.

When we entered the shop the thief was still there and he was melting down all the metal he could get a hold of and the blacksmith was making the liquid metal into coins. "Counterfitting coins? Come on your better than that." The thief looked up at me with anger in his eyes. "You again! I thought I told youse two to scram!" Joshua gulped and I said under my breath "Let me handle this." I turned back towards the thief and told him about how Joshua and I used to own those necklaces and know their limits of power. "Go on..." said the theif with an interested look on his face. "Well what I'm saying is you could easily take over this city with those powers." "Yeaaaah….King Yamha of the Earth Nation I like the sound of that. Well it is a good idea and what do you two plan to do about it?" I gulped a bit. "Well it takes a lot of work to take over an entire city especially the Earth Nation Capital so we'll help you in your hostile take over and pledge our loyalty to you." The thief thought for a moment and then came to a decision. "Well you seem like you'd be useful in battle and you've used these necklaces before so I'll letcha join me. Whats yer names anyways?"

I bowed down and pulled Joshua down with me. "Lord Yamha I am Zackiriah last of Eqotoa. And this is Joshua child of the Sea." I heard Joshua whisper into my ear. "What the hell are you doing?" I replied "Saving our asses and getting back our necklaces so keep quiet and let me do all the talking." "Arise. If you are truly loyal you'll take a mark to your hands to prove your loyalty." I arose and nodded."What ever it takes my lord." He looked back to the blacksmith. "And you?" He quickly bowed to Yamha.

"I'll make ye anything ye want me lord." Yamha smirked at this. "Alright. All three of you hold out your hands." I held out my hand to Yamha as did the blacksmith. "Joshua come on!" Joshua reluctantly held out his as well and Yamha took two pieces of metal and fashioned them like the mark of fire and heated up to a bright red to place it once on our hands burning the mark into our skin. I bit my lip in pain and when the hot metal was removed from my hand there was no mark. "What the hell?" said Yamha.

I looked to Joshua and he nodded and with one swift move I trip kicked Yamha and Joshua ripped the necklaces from his neck as he fell causing the piece of hot metal to burn the mark into his face. Joshua and I tried to rip the necklace apart, but it wouldn't budge. "We don't have time for this come on!" Joshua and I ran out the shop and while both still holding the necklace jumped to a nearby roof. "Wow it works when we're both holding it." Said Joshua. Then I noticed the blacksmith talking to city guards and pointing at us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the run

We could'nt break apart the stones, but we had to try again both Joshua and I pulled with all of our might, but it didn't budge. "The guards are coming! We should go." Said Joshua. So we both leapt with all our new found might off the roof to another one and then we jumped off that one to the street where we were met with Soldiers. "Hold it right there!" yelled the soldiers. I looked to Joshua and we decided that we had to bend in order to save ourselves so we waited for the soldiers to get closer.

And when they did we both used water bending powers to freeze the air creating a large vortex of ice around us. The soldiers tried stabbing through the wall of ice, but to no avail. Joshua and I were able to heat the air around us with fire bending powers and with a powerful jump we flew away out of the Earth Nation Capital and landed in safety outside the cities walls. "Phew I'm glad that's over." "Same here Joshua. I don't think these necklaces will come apart at all so we're gonna have to choose who should get them."

"You take them Zack. I've had enough of this already. I mean it is really exciting, but I think this quest will take too much of my time that I could spend searching for my parents. So I'm gonna go get a boat and head out to sea where I'll spend my time looking for my family and my past." I bowed my head. "Okay Joshua I understand. My family and past is all gone, but you have a chance to find yours and I'm not gonna take that away from you. Good luck with your search." Joshua let go of the necklace and I realized I may have lost a friend, but it wouldn't stop me in anyway.

Joshua left down his own path while I had to continue on my own. I put on the necklaces and my mind exploded with more knowledge than before. I knew the history of Fire Bending and Water Bending and another part of the Ancients history became clearer. I entered the Earth Nation Capital saying that I was a wanderer and was very tired and the guards bought my story. Once inside the Earth Nation Capital I headed towards the Capital Building where I planned to tell my story to the Earth Nation King.

I made it to the doors of the Capital Building and the guards wouldn't let me in. I didn't have time for them to stall me so I would have to make a big entrance. I stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the Capital Building and focused, then out of my nostrils came a smokescreen. While the guards were confused I flew up the steps and let the fire explode out of me engulfing my entire body in flames and I melted the solid stone doors to liquid and came into the Capital Building with a lot of guards surrounding me.

I smirked and created another smokescreen then ran as fast as I could through the building until I found the Kings Chamber and erupted through the doors. "Your majesty." I nodded as I said this and many guards pointed their spears at me. "Stay back Fire Bender!" said the guards as they poked at me with their spears. "Calm down. I am a Fire Bender, but not of the Fire Nation." "A Fire Bender not of the Fire Nation! Impossible!" yelled the Earth Nation King. I began to make the flames hotter and all the spear tips melted when they touched me.

"I just wish to offer my services to you your Highness. If you will accept I will use my powers of Fire and Water Bending to remove the Fire Nations hold on some Earth Nation cities, and prevent their ships from coming near our shores until the Fire Nation surrenders." The king looked at me for a moment and began to think then flicked his wrist and all the guards lowered their weapons and backed off me. "Alright what is your name?" "My name is Zack and I am the last of the great city of Eqotoa."

The king stood from his throne and walked down the stairs till he reached me and drew his sword. "Kneel before your king." I did so and he lifted the sword and placed it on my left shoulder, then my right and said. "You are an Official Royal Warrior of the Earth Nation and when you return from your mission you will be an Earth Nation Lord of high rank. Now rise." I rose and felt like a new honor was bestowed upon me and one more reason not to fail in my quest became clear. "I promise you that I will remove them from our borders." I bowed and made another smokescreen then left as eaisly as I came. I left the Earth Nation capital that day with a new sense of pride for my Nation and myself


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Visions

A cold storm brewed a few miles off shore and a small sail boat could be seen in the middle of the storm being tossed about like a ball in a game of monkey in the middle being thrown from wave to wave. On the sail boat was a boy of about the age of 12 with spiked black hair and a scar crossing his right eye. The boys name was Sid and he was by himself due to his troubling past and because of his gifts which also caused him and those around him great pain and suffering. Upon a closer look it appears that Sid is Air Bending to move his ship out of the storm and Sid looked directly into my face and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I sat up wiping the sweat off of my face then sighed. "Was that a dream or real?" I thought to myself. I was awake the rest of the night thinking of that dream and the boy in it. Once dawn came I was ready to go on my own again I packed up what low supplies I had and left the small cave I slept in for the night. While walking I couldn't help thinking about that boy and wondering if he had anything to do with the necklaces or if he was even real.

Three days later I collapsed from fatigue and I was still 3 days away from the nearest village or city. I slept under a tree for the rest of the day it wasn't the most relaxing rest, but it made me feel rested. When I opened my eyes I saw the land around me all destroyed and barren. I felt the marks on my cheeks burning and freezing me. I heard a dark voice saying "This is the outcome of your actions. Be wary you are heading down a dark path young one." I became partly scared, but didn't show it. "Who are you! Show yourself!"

In front of me appeared a tall man wearing blackened spikey armor and a helmet hid his face. "I am the one who changed the world. I am the shadow that conquered the light. I am the all mighty one. I am the final outcome of your actions." Then he removed his helmet and I fell backwards in surprise. "I am you." I looked up at myself barely 2 years older with a single golden X on his forehead. "How can you be me! I'm not evil! I have done nothing but good since this all started!"

He started to laugh. "Yes that was true you may have saved lives, but you've also taken some as well." That never occurred to me. Those Fire Nation Soldiers had families, wives, children. I fell forwards onto my knees. "I…I killed them...they're dead..b..because of me." I felt tears start to gather in my eyes. "Yes and due to your actions you are heading down a path filled with more murder, but not just of Fire Nation Soldiers. You'll kill innocent women, children, and all those who don't bow down to you."

I felt the tears in my eyes drip down my cheeks and evaporate on my Fire Symbol and freeze on my Water Symbol. Then I spoke "No." He looked down to me. "No? You are clearly mistaken. You have already set into motion events that can't be stopped." I felt rage build up in me and made fire in the form of a sword in one hand and an ice blade in the other. "NO!" I leapt up and slashed at him, but both of the weapons went through him. "Fool. This is a vision of your future. This is illusion, not reality, atleast not yet."

I grew even more angry then both of the weapons dissapeared. "The golden X on your forehead. What is it?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "That is something you will find out on your own." "Tell me!" "I cannot. It will come to you in time. Until then a dark path lies infront of you. It is one you will end up walking down whether you want to or not." "I refuse." "You cannot refuse. Destiny has chosen this path for you." I calmed down a bit. "I must leave you now, but I will share something important with you that might change your destiny a small bit and atleast provide you with some happiness."

"Alright tell me then." "Give her the rose no matter how nervous or scared you get. You will end up regretting it every day if you don't." He lowered his head and I saw emotion in his face. Then things began to ripple and everything went to blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Who is she?

I opened my eyes and saw everything how it was when I went to sleep birds still chirping, leaves still green, ground still covered in grass and flowers. The only question on my mind was "Who is the girl I should give the rose to?" After a few minutes of rest I stood up and streched then got my equipment together and headed off down a path out of the forest.

"Help! Help! Someone please help me!" I heard this beautiful voice screaming, the voice of a girl maybe a few years younger than me or so. I listened closer and headed towards the voice and as I got closer I felt the marks on my cheeks to burn and freeze and despite the pain I continued to run closer until I got into a clearing. "Hello? Did some one need help?" I looked left and right yet saw no one. I shrugged and headed back until I heard the girls voice again. "Help me!" I turned and responded "Where are you!" "Down here in this well!"

I felt the intensity of the burning and freezing increase and could barely focus. "J…j…just hold on! I'll save y…you!" I fell to my knees from the pain and almost blacked out. "No. Hang in there you fool." I told myself. I looked around and found the well behind a nearby bush and looked down into it seeing a beautiful girl of about 16 or so with blonde hair and a curvacious body deep in the well. "I'll save you!" I focused and began to move the water in the bottom of the well until it all gushed out slowly out of the well and the girl was dropped softly onto the ground and the water retreated back into the well.

I turned to her and held out my hand saying "Are you alright?" She took my hand and I helped her up. "Yes I'm alright thank you for saving me stranger." I bowed to her. "My name is Zack, and what would yours be miss?" She smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Zack. My name is Sarah and I feel I should repay you for saving my life." She wrapped her arms around me and I felt that this was a little awkward. "Uhhh..Sarah...I respect that you are grateful, but you won't need to repay me in any way." She looked up at me with her shining green eyes. "You're my hero, please atleast let me give you somewhere to stay for the night, a meal, and some fresh clothes." I felt very nervous. "Alright. I am feeling very hungry right now. It's been atleast 3 days since I've slept in a nice bed."

Sarah led me back to her fathers inn and gave me a free room for saving her life. Later that night we had dinner and Sarah's mother made a large feast for me. I ate rice and noodles until I was too full to eat any more then I went to my room and fell asleep as soon as I layed down on the bed. Later that night in the early hours before sunrise I heard a beautiful voice singing outside the inn and I woke up. I looked out my window to see Sarah wearing a white gown and singing as she was picking roses in the garden. She looked amazing in the moonlight and her singing voice pulled me in until I smashed my head against the window divider and rubbed my forehead.

I felt both of my cheeks burn and freeze causing me great pain, but I was too distracted listening to Sarah's enchanting singing voice. I was listening and it finally hit me. Sarah is the girl that my future self spoke of. She is the one I am to give the rose to. I actually felt like I was falling for her so I left the inn and headed outside feeling very nervous.

"Might I ask what your doing awake at this hour Zack?" I swallowed and felt sweat evaporate on the fire mark. "I…I was awokened by your beautiful song." She smiled at me and dropped her basket filled with roses then ran to me and jumped into my arms and kissed me. I felt time stand still like it does when I have visions, but I knew this was real it's almost too great to be true. We fell backwards onto the grass and Sarah began to laugh then kissed me once more. "Zack…I was drawn to you ever since I saw your face looking down into that well. I wish for you to stay here with me and we can be together." I felt my marks burn and freeze much stronger now causing me much pain, but I didn't let her see it. "Sarah…I was drawn to you as well ever since I heard your enchanting voice calling to me, but you can't be with me. I am not like everyone else, I have powers that most people would kill for." She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. "So that is what those glowing marks symbolize?" I nodded and looked away. "I have a destiny, I have killed for what I thought was the right ideals, but they were nothing but hollow lies."

I sat up and looked at the moon then the pain from the marks became so intense I blacked out. The next thing I saw was a tremendous battle between two people one was the cloaked figure from a past vision and the other was the boy on the boat. They were fighting with bending powers, the cloaked figure used Earth Bending and the boy used Air Bending. I saw them both fighting with such furiosity and vigoration they were trying to kill each other for each others necklace.

The next thing I saw was Sarah looking into my eyes. "I think he's waking up!" I sat up and saw Sarah and her family around me. "Are you alright Zack?" asked the inn keeper. "I am fine Sir. I think I blacked out due to my powers." After I looked around the room I noticed it was a little after noon and the sun was out. "I thank you for giving me room and board, but I must be going now." Sarah looked at me. "Please don't leave yet! I love you Zack! I won't let you leave!" Her eyes began to tear up. "Sarah I told you. My burden is too great I can't be with you." She began to cry and ran out of the inn. I got off the couch I was laying on and felt bad. Then a thought came into my head. "The rose." I left the inn looking for Sarah and found a beautiful red rose and picked it up holding it in my hand. I ran through the back area of the inn then into the forest and kept searching for Sarah until I became tired and sat to rest for a few moments. I then heard a beautiful singing voice in the distance and ran towards it.

I found Sarah by a waterfall singing while completely nude. I froze up and became very nervous then remembered the words my future self told me. "Give her the rose no matter how scared or nervous you get." I heard it echo in my mind. I took in a deep breath and jumped high into the air and then landed perfectly on the water next to Sarah. "Sarah listen…" She turned away and headed towards her clothes. I lifted a wave in the water to pull her closer and it worked. "Sarah I'm sorry. I love you too and I do want to be with you. I shouldn't said those things. I found this rose. It reminded me of your beauty.:" She looked up at me and I held out my hand to her and she took it standing atop the water with me. "Zack I love you so much." She kissed me with tears streaming down her face. I decided I would stay with her forever. I knelt on one knee still on the water and offered her the rose. "Sarah will you stay with me forever?" She looked down at me and smiled then took the rose. "Yes Zack I will, but only if you stay here with me." I stood up and kissed her then whispered in her ear "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Destiny changed

Sarah and I headed back to her family's inn and we began to truly fall deeper in love with one another. I decided that my mission of revenge was a pointless one. I was happy with Sarah now and had no need for the powers that the necklaces gave me. I removed the necklaces and kept them somewhere secret hoping that I would never have to use them again.

Two years passed and Sarah and I got married. Four more years passed and we had two sons. Another 6 years passed and we were a happy family until the news began to come in about two battling benders one that was cloaked and used Earth Bending and another that was a small boy and used Air Bending. I began to worry that I would have to step into their fight and use the powers of the necklaces.

One rainy day a stranger came into our inn looking for a room. He looked a bit familiar, but I couldn't see his face well due to his long hair covering most of it. As I showed him to his room he spoke "Zack it's been a long time." Suddenly my mind jolted and I reconized the voice. "Joshua? Is that you?" He cleared the hair from his face and I saw a scarred older Joshua. "Oh my god! It's been so long since I've seen you!" We hugged and enjoyed seeing each other after atleast 10 years. "How have you been Joshua?" "I've been fine lately. I found my parents and they were able to help me out. I started my own fishing company and it was thriving until I decided to retire and began exploring the Earth Nation and I found my way here looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" I was astounded. "Yes I'm glad I found you finally. I need to speak to you in private about an important matter from our pasts." We went into his room and I locked the door behind us. "I take it this has something to do with the necklaces and those two on the east coast?" He nodded. "I figured you continued with your quest and worked on getting rid of the Fire Nation, but it looks like you did something else with your life." I smirked. "Yeah I fell in love and started a family. The necklaces are hidden away." "Zack! You have to give me those necklaces! I need them!" Joshuas began to look very crazy and he sounded crazy as well. "Might I ask why?" "Because! I need to stop those other two! If I stop them then the Earth Nation will be safe from the powers of the necklaces."

I began to think for a moment and decided that things would be safer without the necklaces in the wrong hands. "Alright. I'll be right back with the necklaces Joshua." I left the room and headed to my bedroom where I unlocked my chest and dug through a bunch of old items until I found the small box and opened it revealing the two necklaces fused as one still as shiny as the day I put them away. I went back into the room where Joshua was and opened the door while holding the necklaces in my hand. Joshua's eyes widened and he grabbed at them and took them from me, then quickly put them on. I saw the marks glow on Joshua's scarred cheeks and I saw his already muscular build grow in size. "YES! I have the power!" I became a little worried. "Umm Joshua maybe you should calm down." "Calm down! Calm down! Hhahahahahaahahhah! Thanks for the necklaces Zack! You're now useless to me! As soon as I destroy those others and take their necklaces I'll be all powerful!"

Joshua punched me in the stomach and as I fell into blackness I heard his voice say "Goodbye Zack. Your life has been lost to fire before and now it will be again." All I could manage to mumur was "No.." and then I hit the floor and blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Consumed by flames_

_I woke up covered in ash and saw a blank pale sky. The inn was burned to the ground and everything I had was gone. Sarah, Zachiriah, and Loki. My family was consumed in flames for the second time. I couldn't contain my anger as I looked up at the pale sky and yelled "NO!". Joshua has grown mad since he left and that madness consumed him. I was by myself again. I had nobody left, no reason to continue, no posessions, and this time I had no powers._

_I followed the path of ash, ice, destruction, and death that Joshua left behind him. Eventually I found my way to Lake Tayaka, which was completely frozen over. I saw footsteps melted into the ice and realized that Joshua grows stronger the longer he possesses the necklaces. I began to think about what would happen if I were to confront Joshua in my current condition. My shirt was burnt to shreds, my long black hair was impairing my vision, and I was beginning to grow tired and hungry._

_After a short rest in the middle of the frozen over lake I worried about what would happen if Joshua got the other two necklaces and combined all four. Would he grow all powerful? Would he take over the world? These questions plaugued my mind until I noticed things around me start to blur and shake in my mind and I saw the lake as a large empty crater. I heard a cold evil voice that sounded familiar "We meet again former self." And I saw a warrior in black armor standing in front of me._

"_So despite giving her the rose my future wasn't altered and you are still the outcome of my actions?" He removed his helmet and looked down on me with the same glowing golden X on his forehead. "No your future was in fact altered severely. I am the future you from a future which never came to be. I am the same one that spoke with you before and told you to give her the rose." "I did give her the rose and things were happily ever after until my past came back to me and destroyed everything I knew and loved." _

"_In my reality I am still the supreme ruler and my advice caused your actions to branch your destiny which made you follow a different path to love and partial happiness. I never gave Sarah the rose. I told her that I had powers she could never understand and I left. Eventually I grew angry, vicious, and even hateful. I realized I had the power to do much more than serve my nation, I had the power to create my own nation free of war, poverty, and all the other problems that ruin the world." I began to wonder about how this future self could help me stop Joshua. "Tell me. The golden X what is it?" "The X represents my power. It comes from this." He lifted a necklace from his neck and it was a golden gem with a glowing golden X in the center of it._

"_How can I find that gem?" "You cannot. Only someone with the power to reach the temple of the ancients can obtain this gem provided they are worthy enough." I thought for a moment. "You are from a future that can no longer exist. You have no possible way of causing consequences in this reality I live in. Please help me. Can you not come into this world and give me the gem or give me some way of stopping Joshua?" He dropped the gem into my hands and I noticed that reality was starting to come back to normal and he was fading. "That gem has the power to do anything. It was all that kept my world in existence and now my world is fading from history. Goodbye Zack and goodluck in your task of defeating Joshua."_

_The next thing I knew everything was back to normal and I was still sitting on the frozen lake. I saw the gem in my hands and secured it around my neck. I then felt everything as it was all being as one for that second that the necklace came around my neck. Then I focused on a small fishing boat that was frozen into the lake and imagined it exploding into a cloud of beautiful butterflies and when I imagined it in my mind the fishing boat fell apart into flapping butterflies which flew away. I knew that I posessed great powers and could do whatever I pleased._

_I imagined myself appearing next to Joshua and I did seeing his whole body engulfed half in flames half in ice. "What the hell?" "Hello Joshua. It is time that you lost these powers which you've abused." I watched as the necklaces around Joshua's neck turned to dust and he turned back to normal. "What did you just do to me!" "I have the power to manipulate reality in this world and your powers are gone along with all of the necklaces." I then touched my palm to his forehead and spoke into his mind. "You are Joshua of the Sea. You have no parents or a home. You sail the Seas endlessly always doing the right thing and never becoming corrupt. Your life will last as long as the Seas remain high enough for you to sail on." I then made him appear on a raft in the middle of the sea._

_I knew that the powers I had needed to be destoryed so not even I could be corrupted by them so I focused my powers to destroy the gem and myself. These are the last words of my story and should you wonder where did the world around you come about, think of where you came about and what your life were like if you lost everything you loved…_


End file.
